


Reconcilliation

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: Because of his stupid behavior Daniel has to make a deal with his mad boyfriend. And so there he tried his luck in eleven hours of their flight.





	Reconcilliation

“What’s wrong with them?” Jisung texting to Sungwoo who are sat behind him.

“I dunno either, hyung. Daniel doesn’t say anything to me.” Sungwoo answered.

They are talking about Daniel and Sungwoon who are sitting far appart in the van. The younger man was sitting beside Sungwoo. With his sulky face, hand bussy with his phone. The other member has realized that the both not in touch since Daniel back from Busan. Sungwoon keep ignoring Daniel and his face look sullen all day.

Sungwoon sit at the front row with 99 line member. He just staring blankly outside the window. No one dare to talk to him. And that still continuing until they arrived at Incheon airport. They were heading to Los Angeles.

Jisung get off first with the youngest member and Daniel following on the back. Usually the members provide a place to Sungwoon to stand beside Daniel. But that day the shortest member stood far from the places Daniel stand. The center give him a sign to get closer but Sungwoon just ignoring him. To avoid the awkwardness Jaehwan and Sungwoo take place among them.

The silence keep going until they catch up on the plane. Even though they both sit side by side in VIP seats. After storing his bag Sungwoon plug in his earphone listening to the music and closed his eyes. Arm crossed in front of his chest.

It will be another long flight they have to go trough. Sungwoon closed his eyes though he is not sleepy yet. He can feel the younger finally sat on his seat beside him. He trying his best to not react toward the younger. How much he is angry still he can't stand to at least give a touch his lover. But that means he must admit his defeat. His stubbornness does not allow for that.

Sungwoon finally opened his eyes after a few hours has passed. Earphone which was he put has back in it place. What he realized after that he was leaned his head on a broad shoulder beside him. Another big hand holding his hand tightly.

Sungwoon eyes get widened when he turned his head to his left. The man he loved was looking at him with his pleading eyes. He can see the sincerity from that beautiful eyes.

“You are awake.” He said.

The older let out a sigh and tighten his grab. Eyes still locked onto the younger. Without any word Sungwoon going to stand up but Daniel pinned his hand under him. Begging him not to go.

“I just want to going to toilet. Do you want me to peeing in here? And let’s talk after that.”

The younger let out a smile and release his grip. He stroke Sungwoon back when the older get up and walked toward the toilet.

The whole cabin was so quiet, most of the passengers in their deep sleep. Only the two men that still up trying to found their conciliation. Their hand interlace to each other when Daniel start his word.

“I really sorry, hyung. I don’t mean to being rude. I admit it was my mistake for forgetting our plan.” Daniel said.

“Do you know how much I have to thingking for arrange the plan? Everything has ready but you ruined it. At least you can tell me before you go.”

They are talk in silent, don’t want to disturb other passangers.

“It was not planned. Woojin suddenly offering the idea right after my mom sending me Ori’s picture. I’m too excited and immediately agreeing to go. I really sorry hyung.” Daniel turn his body to facing Sungwoon. He use his free hand holding Sungwoon’s tiny hand. His face look in plead.

“Not because you are too afraid to meets my parents, so you make an excuse to run away?” Sungwoon said looking on to the younger.

“Why should I? I have no doubt to meet them. Well, it may a bit different if it about your grandfather.”

Sungwoon has arrange a dinner together with his parents to celebrate his sister birthday. He also has told Daniel much earlier. But the younger suddenly disapear when Sungwoon go back to the dorm from his appointmen with his agency. Jisung told him that the boy already heading to Busan with Woojin.

The matter that make Sungwoon angrier is Daniel didn’t send him any message before he go. Nor giving any reason for his departure. Sungwoon already at the dinner place when the younger finally texting him after he ignores his call.

And since that day Sungwoon cut all communication with his boyfriend. Not read or replying to the messages. Rejecting all his call. And he silence him since the younger came back from Busan.

“I’ve already tell my mom that I will bring you along. But you are not presence. I have to make a silly excuse to them. I could see she was a little disappointed.” Sungwoon explained the situation on that night.

“I promise we can go to meet them soon if we have the time. Hmm? So please, don’t be mad anymore. I already missing you, hyung.” Daniel grab Sungwoon’s hand and pull it closer to give a peck.

“It is not a formal encounter. I just want to showing on them that I’m happy with you. So they don’t need to worried. Not some kind of meeting for….ma…marriage or something.” Sungwoon said stammering on the “marriage” part. He surprised by his own sentence as his eyes get trembling and looked to another direction.

“Hyung….” Daniel said as he closed his mouth with his one hand for listening to the M word. He smirk teasingly behind his hand to the older.

Never crossed in Sungwoon mind before about those word. Their schedule are already packed. It just some kind of fortune that they are working in the same group. So they can stole a time between their bussy work just for cuddle or being together after their official relationship. Other idol might can’t get the chances as they have. Even other members, especially Jisung, often feel jealous of them.

Sungwoon can’t look on Daniel eyes, as he see the younger’s lips let a slight smile.

“I…I… I said not. Just ignore that part, pretend I never said that.” Sungwoon pulled his hand from Daniel's grasp and turned his face away from him. He could feel his face heated in red due to his own sentence.

Daniel chuckle looking on his shy boyfriend. “Alright babe.” He grab again Sungwoon’s hand.

“How can I survive to stay away from you if you keep showing your cute face like that.” He cupped Sungwoon chin and turn his face to look at him.

“It’s only casual meeting, ok. Just like a friend greets his friend’s parents. Have a dinner and done.” Sungwoon said. His eyes laid on Daniel’s nape not into his eyes directly.

“So, I we are just friend?” Daniel tilts his head to meet Sungwoon eyes with his. Again he let his annoying smirk. Something that Sungwoon hate so much because it can make his heart flutter.

“You are my boyfriend. My loved one. Are you satisfied now?” Sungwoon said and pinched his lover cheek.

Daniel chuckle looking on his annoyed lover. He can see the older pouting his lips and furrows his eyebrows. Looks like a mad pome. So cute. The blonde haired male can't hide his smile.

“Is everything good now, hyung? No more sulking?” Daniel asked. The latter nodded with his dimple showing from his smile.

“But still I’m the winner, right?” Sungwoon claimed.

“For what?” Daniel asked in puzzled.

“You hold my hand first, Kang Daniel-ssi.” Answered the older over his joy.

Daniel smile, showing his bunny teeth. Yes, he never can win againts Sungwoon stubbornness. He can’t stand too long to not touching his lover.

He pulled Sungwoon hand as they closed their gap. The blonde-haired male locks his eyes onto the shorter’s. His hand chupped both of his lover cheek and bring the face going closer to him. He land a soft kiss on the older plump lips.

“So, what medal do you want Ha Sungwoon-ssi? A gold, silver or the bronze?” asks Daniel. Their eyes still locked into each other. Sungwoon gulps his own saliva hearing the offer.

“I demanding the best one of course. I want my gold medal.” Sungwoon said as he look onto the younger lower part. Make the man in front of him smirked.

Daniel pulled Sungwoon to raised up and lead him to sat on his lap. He grabbed the older waist when they already settle down comfortable. They are on the VIP cabin so their seat have some private space for them doing tbeir business.

“I will give your medal when we reach into our room. But for now I will let you have your greatest celebration. Just do whatever you want.”

“Whatever?”

“Whatever.”

He circling his arms around Sungwoon's waist and locked him inside his embrace. Eyes closed and their lips touching to each other. Sungwoon's hands diggs on the younger shoulder when their kiss getting deeper. Sungwoon devour his lover lips hungrily.

He sucked the younger lips and his tongue caressing on it. Daniel let his tonge out and the tip of the both dancing and caressing before Sungwoon finally open his mouth to let it inside him.

The shorter man tilts his head to another side and sucking the tongue inside his mouth.

“Hhhhhngghhhh…..”

Sungwoon let out a silent moan. It’s crazy because the cabin still quite. He has to aware enough before someone catch up their action by hearing the sound.

They parted their lips for gasping some air before continuing their activities. Daniel’s hands grabbing Sungwoon’s butt cheek and squeez it strongly.

“Hhhmmmhhhh….”

Sungwoon moans as he jolts in surpise and jumped on the younger lap. Make their bulge member touching.

With the lips still locked into each other, Sungwoon unbuttoning Daniel’s Burberry shirt impatiently. He pulled Daniel's t-shirt that tucked in his pants. His lips leaving Daniel’s, bending his body and his lips start exploring the younger’s toned abs.

He licks the bare skin, sucking and bites leaving his marks until he finding his chest. The right hand caressing the younger nape. Using his tongue he caressing the nipple tip. He lickes the brown nipple playing his tongue on it tip and sucking it strongly.

Feeling the pleasure, Daniel’s hand slide into the yellow t-shirt caressing the older back. His right hand groping slowly towards Sungwoon limbs. He slides his hand inside Sungwoon’s sweet pants and he found it. His favourite member already bulge inside the owner’s pants. He stroke it slowly before squeez it gentely.

“Hahhhhpppp….” Sungwoon smother his mouth immedietly before he let out a -as silent as he can- moans. He frowned onto the younger dulminate his act. The younger give him a smirk before whispering something.

“Hyung, be carefull with your sexy voice.” Daniel’s breath on his neck make Sungwoon’s body shivering. He want to take a revenge so badly.

He huged the younger and pinned their body until there are no gaps between them. He locks their lips again as he move his hips back and forth. Make sure the two members touching between their body.

He move his hips slowly with his left hand caressing Daniel’s chest and playing with the nipple again. Meanwhile the younger’s hand slide inside Sungwoon pants grabbing the two butt cheek and squeezing like a plushie. He trusting his hips synchronize the tempo with Sungwoon.

They both busy with their lips sucking, hips thrusting and hands caressing to each body part. Their activity stopped by stewardess voice trough the speaker.

The two man leaning their sweating forehead and panting for the air. They chuckle before closing the session with one peck on their lips. It is a great celebration indeed.

“See ya tonight, babe. Don’t forget to bring my gold medal.” Sungwoon said before going back to his seat.

Daniel smile looking onto his tiny lover that always make him feeling so lucky to having him. Sometimes he is too cold and play hard to get. But on the other time he turned to be flirty and playful type. And the younger more than grateful to take it. His small and precious boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That time was very stressful for me. There were no moments while they were resting for view days. They looked angry [in my sight ofc] and even stood apart when they left for LA. I even cried that day. But a miracle happened and they were seen together when they arrived in LA.
> 
> Always thank's for reading & kudos, and your comment are more appreciated ofc.


End file.
